Biotoxins
A toxin is a poisonous substance produced within living cells or organisms;synthetic toxicants created by artificial processes are thus excluded. The term was first used by organic chemist Ludwig Brieger (1849 –1919 ), derived from the word toxic. Toxins can be small molecules, peptides, or proteins that are capable of causing disease on contact with or absorption by body tissues interacting with biological macromolecules such as enzymes or cellular receptors. Toxins vary greatly in their toxicity, ranging from usually minor (such as a bee sting) to almost immediately deadly (such as botulinum toxin). Biotoxins The term "biotoxin" is sometimes used to explicitly confirm the biological origin. Biotoxins can be further classified, for example, as fungal biotoxins, microbial toxins, plant biotoxins, or animal biotoxins. Toxins produced by microorganisms are important virulence determinants responsible for microbial pathogenicity and/or evasion of the host immune response. Biotoxins vary greatly in purpose and mechanism, and can be highly complex (the venom of the cone snail contains dozens of small proteins, each targeting a specific nerve channel or receptor), or relatively small protein. Biotoxins in nature have two primary functions: Predation, such as in the spider, snake, scorpion, jellyfish, and wasp The defense as in the bee, ant, termite, honey bee, wasp, and poison dart frog Some of the more well-known types of biotoxins include: Cyanotoxins, produced by cyanobacteria Dinotoxins, produced by dinoflagellates Necrotoxins cause necrosis (i.e., death) in the cells they encounter and destroy all types of tissue. Necrotoxins spread through the bloodstream. In humans, skin and muscle tissues are most sensitive to necrotoxins. Organisms that possess necrotoxins include: The brown recluse or "fiddle back" spider. There are many other organisms know to possess Necro Toxins. The Bone Hand Spider imported to Sin 4 (from an unknown origin) is known for this type of toxin. Biologists have identified 122 species possessing Neurotoxins on Green Hell . Including the organism known as Terror Moss , that secrets the most potent Necrotoxin. Most Earth rattlesnakes and vipers produce phospholipase and various trypsin-like serine proteases Puff adder. The Luxor native Sand-Viper Necrotizing fasciitis (caused by the "flesh eating" bacterium Streptococcus pyogenes) – produces a pore forming toxin Neurotoxins primarily affect the nervous systems of animals. The group neurotoxins generally consists of ion channel toxins that disrupt ion channel conductance. The Shail are generally considered the best Bio Toxin experts. Green Hell is famous for having the most life forms that possess and produce biotoxins. The Califeru toxin Scientists differ about the relative toxicities of substances, but they seem to agree that Califeru toxin, produced by anaerobic bacteria in the nettles of the Califerm bush, is the most toxic substance known. Its LD50 is tiny – at most 1 nanogram per 50 kg can kill any carbon-based lifeform. Union Law All Bio Toxins are restricted substances. Citizens may apply for a purchase-license at the Union Science Council but must state the purpose of the application. High restricted Bio Toxins trade license must be made by a Pharmalogist or Bio Chemist and the purpose stated. Detailed records of amounts synthesized, collected and traded must be kept. Union law recognizes that biotoxins affect different species differently, and what may be toxic to one individual is completely harmless or unaffecting to another. Therefore the Union Science Council maintains a list of restricted Bio Toxins. The restrictions apply to all citizens. Noted exception are Shail and every Shail Citizen is granted this license However, the same trade restrictions apply. While XChanges and specialty suppliers list and trade all known Bio Toxins for various reasons. Purchases require licenced individuals. Transport is also highly regulated and must comply to container and safety rules. Category:Exobiology